familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Province of Cuneo
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Piedmont | established_title = | established_date = | seat_type = Capital(s) | seat = Cuneo | parts_type = Comuni | parts_style = para | p1 = 250 | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = President | leader_name = Federico Borgna | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 6903 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 595209 | population_as_of = 2012 | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 12100 | area_code_type = Telephone prefix | area_code = 0171 | iso_code = | registration_plate = CN | blank_name_sec1 = ISTAT | blank_info_sec1 = 004 | website = | footnotes = }} Cuneo (Italian) or Coni (French and Piedmontese) is a province in the southwest of the Piedmont region of Italy. To the west it borders on the French region of Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur (departments of Alpes-Maritimes, Alpes-de-Haute-Provence and Hautes-Alpes). To the north it borders on the province of Turin. To the east it borders on the province of Asti. To the south it borders on the Ligurian provinces of Savona and Imperia. It is also known as the Provincia Granda, the big province, because it is the third largest province in Italy (following the provinces of South Tyrol and Foggia) and the largest one in Piedmont. This has created problems in the past with Alba's inhabitants, frustrated from the long trip to Cuneo every time they need to have business with the provincial government. The issue of dividing the province into two has been brought up several times. Briga Marittima and Tenda were part of this province before cession to France in 1947. Reforestation projects Some 75% of the area is mountain or hill. During 1867 to 1950 the province received about 68% of the total investments in Piedmont granted by the Italian government for consolidation and reforestation in the hilly areas. A research study speculated that Stura valley, the largest and driest valley in Cuneo, located near French border and 60 kilometers in length was the most expensive restoration sites. Italy's longest lasting and most extensive watershed restoration project was undertaken in Cuneo. Italy's first forestry commission was established by the local government of Cuneo. A forester, Vittorio Perona, became the director of Italy's forestry school in Vallombrosa. Administration Its capital is the city of Cuneo. Of the 250 communes in the province, the largest by population are: Economy * Miroglio in Alba * Ferrero SpA in Alba * Maina in Fossano * Balocco in Fossano * Merlo (company) in San Defendente di Cervasca * Arpa industriale in Bra * Bottero SpA in Cuneo * Mondo SpA in Alba * Mtm- Brc Spa in Cherasco * Abet Spa in Bra * Edizioni San Paolo in Alba Many important industrial groups have branches in the province: Michelin (Cuneo and Fossano), Saint-Gobain (Savigliano), Valeo (Mondovì), Asahi Glass Co.(Cuneo), ITT Galfer (Barge), Diageo(Santa Vittoria d'Alba) and Nestlé(Moretta). See also * Communes of the province of Cuneo * Piemonte (wine) References Bibliography * * * * Category:Province of Cuneo Cuneo